MEMS micromachining technology includes a micromachining process for a bulk silicon and a surface micromachining technology. A commonly used micromachining process for a bulk silicon is: first fabricating patterns (such as a deep channel) on one silicon wafer, and then bonding the silicon wafer to another one silicon wafer, performing a grinding to the bonded silicon wafer, and fabricating patterns on a surface of the bonded silicon wafer. The micromachining process for a bulk silicon can manufacture a monocrystalline silicon structure having a greater thickness, and is extensively applied to fields such as an acceleration sensor, a gyroscope, and a microscope. In order to guarantee an alignment between the patterns on surfaces of the upper silicon wafer and the lower silicon wafer, before bonding, it requires a double-sided lithography machine to fabricate pattern on the lower surface of the first silicon wafer, the pattern is aligned to the pattern on the upper surface. After being bonded to the second silicon wafer, it also requires the double-sided lithography machine to fabricate pattern on the upper surface on the second silicon wafer, the pattern is aligned to the pattern on the lower surface of the silicon wafer, such that the pattern on the upper surface of the second silicon wafer is indirectly aligned to the pattern on the upper surface of the first silicon wafer. The double-sided lithography machine adopts a proximity exposure and a contact exposure, i.e. adopts an optical system to project the pattern on the silicon wafer with the proportion of 1:1, it requires a mask having a dimension equal to that of the silicon wafer, the dimension and position of the pattern is required to be completely the same as that in practical situation. An alignment accuracy of the method is relative lower, the alignment accuracy generally is 2-3 micrometers. Because the double-sided lithography machine is adopted twice, the alignment accuracy between the patterns on the upper surface and the lower surface generally is 4-6 micrometers, the alignment accuracy is poor.